Pranks and Games Cullen Style
by HPTL
Summary: Whenever the Cullens go to a new town, they let them know who their messing with. What happens when they run into some old High School classmates? ALL VAMPIRES! :
1. New Town

AN: Okay

_AN: Okay. So I had this idea while I was eating ice cream and I couldn't get it out of my head. It's not really the most __original idea there is. But I like it. If you've done a story like this, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR IDEA. I just like the idea and wanted to make my own._

**Disclaimer: I own copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and a copy of Breaking Dawn. (Cause pre-ordering kicks butt!). But I don't own the writing writes to it. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! So don't sue me. :) **

"BELLA! Come on! I called a family meeting 10 minutes ago!" My annoying sister, Alice shouted from downstairs.

So hi. My name's Isabella. But I like Bella; it rolls of the tongue better. I am a 43 year old woman, stuck in an 18 year olds body. How is that possible? It's because I am a vampire. Yes. They aren't fake. Their real.

Here are some fun facts about vampires. One, we don't burn in the sun like. We sparkle. Two, not all of us drink human blood; some of us don't drink blood at all. But that's a different story, anyways, instead they drink animal blood. I just so happen to be apart of a family that's like that.

"BELLA CULLEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M SENDING EMMETT UP TO COME AND GET YOU!" Alice shouted again from downstairs.

I slowly got up and walked downstairs. I noticed everyone sitting there already. Minus Esme and Carlisle. They were on some honeymoon type trip until tomorrow. Okay, so here's my family.

There's short pixie Alice who sees visions, and husband Jasper who can manuiplate emotions. There's beautiful Rosalie, and her husband Emmett who's like a big teddy bear. Then there's Carlisle, he's the father figure of our family and his wife Esme who is the mother figure. Then there's my husband. My life. Edward.

I walked over and sat beside Edward. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against his chest.

"Okay. So what's this family meeting about?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett had this idea, to let the people of Burlington Illinois, that the Cullen's have arrived." Alice said sounding cheerful. Like always.

"Well how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Pranks and games of course!" Alice said shacking her head at me like I was a silly little four year old girl.

"Okay. I'm game." I said smiling.

"Great. So that's just about everyone. Esme, Carlisle?" Alice said looking at them.

"No thanks Alice." Esme said. "You kids go have fun."

"Oh and Emmett, try not to get arrested this time. Don't make a slip-and-slid in the middle of Target again. I rather like this small town." Carlisle said eyeing Emmett.

"Okay. I'll try." With that everyone broke down laughing.

Once everyone was done laughing and calmed down Alice started speaking again.

"Okay. So I say we start with Truth or Dare." She smiled.

Everyone nodded. This is how we always started our games.

"Okay. It's Emmett's turn to go first." Alice said laughing.

"Yes! Okay. Bella. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked eyeing me like a crazy mass murderer.

I was a chicken. "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you too go to Wal-Mart, find a lonely single male shopper and kiss him for 10 whole seconds." Oh no. This wasn't that great of a dare.

I wasn't going to chicken out. "Okay. Let's go to Wal-Mart then." And with that I got up off the couch dragging Edward with me out of the door to Wal-Mart.

_A/N: Okay. So tell me what you think so far! I'll still be upd__ating my other storys, but this idea stuck with me. Again, if you've written a story with this idea, SORRY! I'm not trying to steal your idea! REVIEW PLEASE! _


	2. Fun in WalMart

A/N: Okay

_A/N: Okay! So the outcome for the first chapter, I must say was pretty good. I got like 5 reviews! :) I had people tell me I made a mistake in the last chapter. And I did. Thanks to _William Wolvenheart _and _Enigma Force_ for pointing that out. But I do have a way to fix it. So don't worry! Anyways, here's the chapter! :) _

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name was Jessica. Not Stephenie Meyer. Sadly. So don't sue me! :)**

Once we were all in the cars on our way to Wal-Mart so that I could do my dare, it finally sunk in that Esme and Carlisle were there at the meeting.

"Edward, I thought that Esme and Carlisle were on a trip until tomorrow." I said looking over at him from the passenger side of that car.

"They were. They decided to take an earlier flight and surprised us when they were sitting in the living room when we walked in." So that explains why they were there.

I just nodded, because we were pulling up into the Wal-Mart parking lot. The rest of our family was just shortly behind us.

We all got out of our cars and met at the front doors like we always did when we were going pranks.

"Okay. So Bella, you got to go in, find a single male shopper, and kiss him for 10 seconds. Alright?" Alice asked me.

"Yes Alice. I got it. Wait, so I can just pick any random single male shopper?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Yes Bella." Alice said walking into the Wal-Mart.

We all walked in. I figured that Alice told Edward not to hold my hand, because as we walked in, I saw him trying to hold back.

I started to walk in front of my family, for I was the one doing the dare. I walked up and down the aisles as I looked for a single male shopper. Thanks to my power, I could tell someone's age, if they were single or not, their name, where they lived, what they did everyday – like as in a job or school or being a hobo or something, -- to how they were feeling. Only with the feelings, I couldn't change the mood like how Jasper could.

I walked into the electronics department and found the perfect person. He had black hair, brown eyes, medium build. He was 17, a junior at Burlington High School. His name was Jason Tyler Markowitz. _Wow._ Nice name.

I walked over to Jason and I pretended to look some video games around where he was looking.

I saw him shooting glances at me. This was the time when I wished I had Edward's power. I turned to look at him and smiled before turning back to the games.

"Hi. Are you new around here?" Ha! My smile worked on him.

"Uh, yea. My family just moved here from Florida." I said looking at him like I was shy or something.

"That's cool. So how do you like the town so far?" He asked looking at me.

"It's okay. It's a bit cold. And their aren't a lot of guys around here." I sighed for effect. "I don't know what I'm going to do." I had to try hard not to smile.

"Well, there is always me." He was trying to be sexy. And it wasn't working. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?!

I turned my whole body to look at him. "Well, in that case..." Before he got the chance to reply, I was already kissing him.

I counted slowly in my head. _One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…_

"Hey Bella! C'mon! We've been here only three hours and you already lip locking a guy! Let's go!" Saved by the Alice.

I pulled back. "Well, that's my cue to go I guess. So I guess I'll so you at school then." I walked off to join my family.

Once we were far enough from the electronic department, I turned to Alice.

"Breath mint and water please Alice! That guy tasted like, gross. I don't know how I managed 10 seconds." I said.

Alice handed me my much needed breath mints and water. Once I finished that, I turned to Jasper. He's the next victim.

"So Jasper. Truth or Dare?" I said. I still haven't gotten him back for the last prank he made me do.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of a little princess." He said trying to act tough. Damn him and his stupid dares.

"Okay. Alice," I turned to Alice, "Please don't hate me." She just smiled at me and laughed. "Okay. Jasper, your dare is for you, to go over there," I said pointing to the ladies clothing department, "And ask for three bras in your size. And you have to buy them and wear each one for a week." I said smiling at the end.

His eyes grew in horror. "Bella. Why?!"

"Because I don't like dressing up as Sleeping Beauty, go to the mall to find a kissing booth set up, and have random guys come up and kiss me! That's why. Now go. Do you dare." I said smiling at him.

He shot Alice a look of help. She just laughed. "Bella, he's going to end up buying a pink one, a blue one, and a very, very lime green one. But don't worry. Their all in your size. So you can have them after." She laughed.

"Alice. I'm not going to wear Jasper's dirty bras." I said shocked.

"I know. That's why I'm buying Jasper a training bra later on. So he wear's that under them. So they won't get dirty." She stuck her tongue out at me and bounced over to Rosalie to say something to her.

We didn't have much time to talk, because before we knew it, Jasper was walking back holding, a blue, pink, and lime green bras in hand. The look on Jasper's face as he walked over to us made us all burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha. Laugh if you will. Okay. Rosalie. Truth or dare?" With that we all became quiet and turned to look at her.

"I say dare." She had a smug look on her face. I guess Alice told her that dare.

We all turned to Jasper to see what the dare was.

_A/N: Okay, okay! I know. It's a cliffie! But I mean. I just had to end it there. It was to go of a chance to not to. Now REVIEW! And you shall get an Edward plush toy with the review! Now hit that blueish button and write me a review! :)_


	3. Marie Anthony Joshua Laura Jason Mary?

A/N: Okay

_A/N: Okay! I am so, so, so, so sorry for the long update between updates. I couldn't update at all last week because I went to camp. I was sorta voluntold. Anyways, here's the next chapter. _

_p.s. My friend Lindsey helped me with this. So give some credit to her too! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight as hard as I wish. But I do own Jason. ;)**

"I dare you to go around hitting on random girls, saying you're a lesbian." Jasper smirked at Rosalie's shocked face. "Then go up to a girl that I pick out and kiss her."

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! I will get my revenge." She glared at him.

She started walking around Wal-Mart looking for some girls. She made it all the way to aisle five before she saw any. She started walking down the aisle when Alice screamed.

"Rose! No don't! That's Jessica Stanley! She'll notice that you haven't aged!" Alice said at vampire speed. Wow. That was Jessica Stanley from high school? Wow, she really let herself go.

She was now over-weight, grey haired, and a hunch back. Alice put make-up on our faces, and wigs on our heads so fast I didn't know she did until I felt the wig plop on.

"Okay. Bella and Jasper, you're Marie and Jason Cullen – Bella and Edward's kids. Edward will be Anthony Brandon, Marie's boyfriend. I will be Mary Brandon, Edward's sister and Jasper's girlfriend. Our parents will be Alex and Sarah. Unrelated. Emmett will be Rosalie's and Emmett's kid, Joshua. Rose will be Laura Brandon—Edward and my cousin, also Emmett's girlfriend. Okay. Got it?" Alice said at vampire speed. We all nodded.

"Rose, forget the dare for now. Wait till this is settled." Jasper whispered.

We kept walking onwards. I help Edward's hand, Alice held Jasper's and Rose held Emmett's. We formed a little circle walking down the middle. Alice and Jasper in front, Edward and I in the middle, and Rose and Emmett behind us.

We were just walking past Jessica when she noticed us.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering, are you guys related to the Cullen family at all?" She looked nervous to be talking to us.

"Well, just Marie, Jason and Josh are." Alice said all perky and a little higher.

"Oh. So you guys know Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie then?" she said.

"Yes. Edward and Bella are my brother and my parents." I said pointing to Jasper and I. "And Jason is Emmett and Rosalie's kid." I said trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh. So did Alice and Jasper have any kids?" you could so see the curiosity in her face.

"Yup. They had four kids. Twin girls. Then two boys after that." I said smiling. "Emma and Lily, Adam, and then Joey." I said smiling. "Miss, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked putting on a confused face.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Jessica Newton. I went to high school with your parents." She said smiling. I heard Edward groan beside me.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Marie. This is my brother Jason. My boyfriend Anthony. My Friend Mary and her cousin Laura and her boyfriend Josh." I said smiling.

Jessica looked at her watch. "Oh well look at the time. I'm glad to have meet you all. But I must get home before Mike does with the kids. Send you regards to your folks." She said pushing her buggy past us.

Once she was out of ear shot we all broke out laughing.

"Hey. I like playing this. Have we signed up for high school yet?" I asked our group.

"No. why do you ask Bella?" Jasper said looking at me.

"Well. I was thinking, it isn't odd for this town to get a bunch of new kids at once right?" I said. Everyone nodded so I contuined. "Well, let's say we did this at the high school? Like pretending to be Marie, Josh, Anthony, Jason, Mary and Laura? I mean. It'll give us a new kick." I said looking hopeful.

"Bella! That's a great idea!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"It is. But for the first bit we can't act like boyfriend girlfriends though. That would just be a bit odd..." Rosalie said.

"Okay. So it's a plan then. We now are official Marie, Josh, Anthony, Mary and Laura." Jasper said.

We all smiled. This will be a fun year off school.

_A/N: Okay! I hopped you like it. I know this is a realllllyy, short chapter, but once they get into the school year, they WILL get longer. You have my word. REVIEW PLEASE! (:_


	4. Students Once Again

A/N: Okay

_A/N: Okay. Sorry for such a long wait. I went to camp and all, but that is not excuse. I kept writing though. School on Tuesday. First day of __high school. I might not update after Tuesday until the weekend, because I'll be getting used to high school and all. But once that happens, I will be updating more and more. Now, story time! (:_

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Who is my mother… I wish. (:**

"So you're all going to school?" Esme asked us.

We all nodded.

"Well. Have fun. It's a good thing that Bella hates human blood, or I would be making her not go. Well, have fun kids." Esme said hugging us all.

"Edward. I don't think I can do this. I mean, pretend not to know you." I said

"Just pretend that you're a human again. It won't be that hard." Edward kissed my forehead.

"_**If the heart is always searching,**_

_**Can**__** you ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for someone,**_

_**I'll never make it on my own…"**_

"Alice Mary Brandon Cullen! You're spying again!" I shouted towards the door.

"Sorry Bella. But I just had too. You know me." I heard her rush down the stairs.

"Come on. We better get going to school before we get in trouble on our first day." I said

"Yes ma'am." We walked down the stairs.

"Okay. Remember Bella, you're the prep-smart-cheerleader-popular one. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are the jocks. Alice is going to be the shopping-smart one. While I am going to be shopping-cheerleader." Rose said smiling.

"Okay. Got it." I said walking out towards the cars. Jasper and I got into my car, Edward, Alice and Rose got into Edward's car. While Emmett go into a car by himself.

I had on a mini white pencil skirt and a black American Eagle shirt. I had white Chanel ballet flats. If I wanted to pass as a preppy cheerleader, I had to look and act like one.

Jasper and I were acting as twins. He was five minutes older.

We walked into the office before the rest of out family. We left first so it wouldn't look like we all came from the same place.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" Ms. Owens asked. She was the blonde sectary with far too much make up on.

"Hi. We're Marie and Jason Beakett. We're here to pick up our schedule." Jasper told her.

"Ah. Yes. You two are the twins that just moved here from Canada, am I correct?" Ms. Owens asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said smiling.

"Well, you two are only about two of our six new kids. Quiet shocking about how many new kids we got this year. Well, here you are. There's a map of the school there two." She handed us two pieces of paper each. Before we could turn around the door to the office opened. Emmett.

"Yo. This place is so rainy! And cold. Man. How can someone live here?" He said walking up to us.

We planned this out. I turned around and bumped into him.

"Ouch." I was on the floor. Like how we practised.

"Oh my. Sorry. my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going." Emmett held out his hand to help me up.

"Oh no, no. my fault. I'm a magnet for danger. And I was to busy looking at my classes to notice anyone come in." I said taking his to get up.

"Well, I'm Emmett Hale. New kid. Oh joy." He said laughing.

"Bella Beakett. And this is my twin brother Jason." I said pointing to Jasper. "We're also new kids." I said laughing a bit.

"Oh yea! See Anthony. I told you we wouldn't be the only new kids here." Alice said smiling.

"Right. Good to know that we aren't the only new freaks of nature here." Rose said.

"Kids. Please get your classes and leave please. We really can't have this many people in here at once. We need space for other kids too you know." Ms. Owens said.

"Right. We were just leaving." Jasper said taking my arm. I pretended to look away embarrassed.

Once we were out of hearing of Ms. Owens, Jasper and I broke out laughing.

"Well. We better get to class. Don't want to be late." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Right. Have a fun day Marie." Jasper said winking at me.

"You too Jason." I said smiling.


	5. Meeting Anthony

_A/N: Okay! So I'm like super sorry that I have not updated. It's just that I just started High school, and everything sooo much different. But it's a good different. Anyways, I promise that I will update more often now that I'm getting used to it and all. Also, if you read any of my other stories, you know that my computer crashed and we just got a new one, but lost all our files. I don't think this will be a good chapter... but here you go! (:_

**Disclaimer: In the namee of lovvee! I wishhh that I owned Twilight. I don't. But I do own strawberry shampoo! (:**

"Hey Marie! Wait up!" I heard someone shout my name so I turned around. Oh great. Joshua. He's in like, all my classes except for first.

"Hi Jason." I said turning back around and continued walking to my locker.

"How's your first day?" He asked following me to my locker.

"Good I guess. I was asked to join the cheerleading squad first period. Made some new friends. Other then that, it's really rather boring." I said opening the lock on my locker.

"That's cool. So I guess you're a cheerleader now eh?" He asked leaning up against my neighbours' locker.

"I guess. I don't know how good this team here is, so I don't know if I really want to stay on it." I said putting my books in my locker grabbing my science books.

"The team here is pretty good. I'm sure you'd make it like 100 times better though." He said following me to science.

"I don't really know. It all just depends. But I'll most likely stay. I mean, I'm like a cheer-a-colic." I said smiling. "Well, this is my class." I said pointing to the room.

"Oh. Okay, well have fun in science Marie." He said and walked away, probably headed to his class.

I walked in the room and smiled. This was the class that I had with Edward. Thanks to Alice, we already knew that we would be sitting together.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Marie Beakett. I'm a new kid here." I said looking away. Knowing the human Bella, I would have been super shy.

"Hi Marie. I'm Miss Baker. Glad to have you in my class. I looked at your records and it seems we have someone who won't fail this course. Now, you can go sit at the back." She said handing me a text book and the course outline.

I walked to the back and sat down. Waiting, slowly until Edward walked in.

He looked at me and smiled and me quickly so that only I could see before walking up to the teacher.

"Right. Okay well you can go sit at the back too I guess, with Marie." Miss Baker said.

"Thank you." Edward said walking to where I was sitting. I looked at the clock. Okay, so 10 minutes before class started.

Just then, the Mike Newton of this school, Daniel Peters walked in. Great. He looked just like Mike too. Except he had brown hair, not blonde.

He looked at me and smiled. He started making his way over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Marie. I guess that means we have another class together." He said leaning against the desk.

"Hey Daniel. I guess so." I said looking down at my watch. Damn. Six minutes.

"Gosh Marie. Don't call me Daniel. That's far too formal for me. Call me Dan." He said into my ear, I guess trying to be sexy. It didn't work at all though. But I had to act as though I was a preppy, cheerleader and that my husband wasn't sitting beside me.

I giggled. "Okay. If you say so, _Dan._"

"There. You got it." He said.

"Okay class! Let's begin class now. Everyone sit down." Daniel walked away. I sighed. Thank god. "Okay. Now I know most of you know each other from last year, but we have two knew students in our class this year. Marie Beakett and Anthony Brandon. Please try and make them feel welcome. Now you two, tell us something about yourselves."

Oh great. I stood up just like how Edward did.

"Hi. I'm Anthony. I play football, hockey, soccer, lacrosse, volleyball and basketball. And I uh, like to play video games." Edward said and sat down.

My turn. "Hi. I'm Marie. I used to be the cheerleading captain at my old school. And I like to do volunteer work." I said doing one of those, preppy cheerleader smiles before I sat down.

I heard someone whisper to their friend, "Damn. I'd so tap that."

I looked over at Edward. His eyes were pitch black.

"Breathe Edward. Breathe." I said at vampire speed.

He looked at me and his eyes slowly turned back to they topaz colour that I knew and loved.

Class was long and boring. Edward and I had worked out that at the end of class, I would pretend to trip, and he would catch me, starting at friendship.

I stood up, gathered my books, and pretended to fall. I shrieked like how I would have if I was still human. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, stopping me before I hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I said looking up at him smiling.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Anthony." He said holding out his hand.

"Marie." I said shaking his hand.

That's when I noticed that Daniel was walking our way, looking pissed.

I groaned. Edward knew why I groaned.

"So Marie. What do you have now?"

"Lunch. How about you?" I asked.

"Lunch as well. Would you like to eat with me?" Edward asked.

"I'd love too." I said smiling. "Seeing it's I sit by myself, or with what ever friends that my brother has made. And well, knowing him, they might be a bit creepy." I said laughing.

"Oh really? Who's your brother?" Edward asked walking towards the door.

I followed. "Jason Beakett. He's really my twin. He's only older then me by like, 10 minutes. And he's always reminding me of it too."

"Wow. Your Jason's sister? He talks so highly of you. He's in all my first period classes." Edward said following me to my locker.

"He's a cool guy. Just he never lets me do anything. He's a bit over protective. I guess he's the reason I never dated." I said opening my locker.

"Well, he said most guys that asked you out were all jerks that didn't know how to treat girls right." He said.

"I never shall know. He never let me out of the house if he knew I was going on a date with someone he knew." I said shutting my locker.

"Well, that might all change." Edward said as we walked into the cafeteria.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Okaaay! _

_Please review my lovely readers!_

_Make my day!_

_I want at least like, 5 reviews!_


	6. Making Mall Plans

_A/N: OKAYY! So I'm super sorry it hasnt come out sooner. I had to get my sister to help me on it... so yea. You can shoot me. I think that it's only fair._

_Disclaimer: T-t-twilight face. Aha. I own nothing. Just the plot. D:_

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria together. When we walked in, someone shouted both mine, and Edward's name at the same time.

I turned my head to look at him.

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked him.

"How about at the table over there?" He asked pointing to an empty table.

"Sure. But what about our friends?" I asked as we walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm sure that they'll come over if they want to sit with us. See." He nodded to Jasper and a bunch of guys that were following him, who were walking over to us.

"Oh. Okay." I said picking at the bagel that I packed for 'lunch'.

"Hey Anthony." Jasper said sitting down not noticing me at all.

"What. No 'Hi Marie?" I asked pretending to be upset.

Just like we planned. "Oh! Marie! So you know Anthony then?" He asked sitting down.

"Yea. He's my partner in science. So I should hope that I know him." I said shaking my head slightly.

Just then, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was the girl that asked me to join the cheerleading squad this morning. I think her name was, Bethany.

"Hey Marie. I wanted to know if you wanted to come meet the rest of the squad." She said pointing to the table she came from. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were over there already.

"Sure." I turned around and faced Jasper, Edward and all their friends. "Sorry. But Bethany wants me to meet the rest of the squad. I'll talk to later Anthony." I got up and then followed Bethany back to the table.

When I got there, Bethany was making everyone at the table be quiet.

"Girls, this is Marie. She was cheer captain at her old school, and is happy to join our team." Bethany said smiling. "Now girls, we have practise tomorrow after school, and next week, we will have try-outs for anyone else and then the week after, we will be picking cheer captain!" Bethany said smiling the whole time.

"Oh. Do I have to try out?" I asked not knowing if I had too.

"Of course not! I saw your team last year at regionals. They were amazing. So you just like, make the team. Along with Laura. And Mary if she wants to join too." Bethany said smiling.

Just then the warning bell rang. I got up from my spot at the table and walked to Gym. Oh joy.

When I walked in, I saw that both Edward and Jasper where in my class. Along with Joshua and Daniel. Won't this be a fun class.

I got to about half way into the Gym before Daniel noticed me. Just my luck, he was with Joshua.

"Hey Marie! What's up baby?" Daniel yelled across the Gym to me.

"Ugh. Gross." I said under my breath, and kept walking.

I walked over to where Edward and Jasper were talking.

"Hey Jason. Hey Anthony." I said sitting down beside Jasper.

"Hey Marie. What was with that guy yelling at you?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh? Daniel? He's just some guy that thinks he has a chance with me." I said laughing.

"Well doesn't ever guy think that they have a chance with you?" He asked turning to face me.

"I guess. But why do they always have to be so... Pigish about it?" I asked putting my head on Jasper's shoulder and sighing.

"Cause guys are pigs."

"Hey! But you're a guy." I laughed at him.

"I know."

"Well I don't think all guys are pigs." I said turning to face him.

"Really? Name two guys that you don't think are pigs, and one of them CAN'T be dad." He said.

"Okay. You and Anthony." I said smiling.

I got up and walked over to Edward and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Wow. Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked at vampire speed.

"Just go along. Daniel's staring me down." I anwsered.

"So Marie. Whatcha doing tonight?" Edward asked.

"Un-packing. I've still haven't unpacked all my books. It's horrible." I said shaking my head. "How about you?"

"Probably going to get dragged to the mall by my sister Mary. Would you like to come?" He asked.

"I'd love too. But are you sure that Mary would like me coming?"

"Yes. She always said that I needed to hangout with girls more. I think her seeing me with you would make her extremly happy." Edward said smiling.

"Okay. I'll come. Jason, do you want to come too? I don't want to be the odd man out." I asked turning to look at Jasper.

"Well. Sure. Why not." Jasper replied.

"Great. I don't want to be the only one there without a sibling." I said laughing quietly.

"So tonight, we shop." Edward said.

"That, we will." I smiled.

Just then the teacher called class to order.

Gym went by in a flash. Nothing really happened, except we played volleyball and Daniel made a fit about being my partner. It was rather funny.

I walked out of the change room and noticed Daniel standing there. I walked right by him like I didn't see him standing there.

"Marie! Hey Marie! Wait up!" He said jogging over to me.

"Oh. Hi Daniel." I said still walking.

"Look, I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned for tonight, if you wanted to go out and see a movie or something." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet.

"Oh. Look Dan, you're really sweet and all... It's just I already have plans, and well... You're really not my type." I said stopping and looking at him. "And I already like someone else. Sorry."

I turned around and walked over to Jasper. "Hey Marie. What was that about?" He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing. Dan just asked me out. But I said no." I said shrugging.

"Oh why not. Dan seems like a nice guy." Jasper said laughing a bit.

"Yea. You keep thinking that. Me, I find him a bit clingy. It's rather disturbing." I said putting my bag into the Jasper's Aston-Martin Vanquish. (**I love this car!**) Yea, it's pretty fancy.. but Jasper loves his car.

"Wow! Sick car Jason!" I heard Edward say before I saw him.

I turned around and smiled. Of course, he was a boy.

I walked over to Jasper and smiled at Edward. "Hey Anthony." I said.

"Hey Marie." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Marie! Come on! The mall closes in like, 6 hours!" Alice yelled to me from across the parking lot.

"Yo! Mary! Relax! I'm going!" I turned around to Jasper. "Jay, can we go before Mary comes over and attacks me?"

"Yea sure Marie. Yo Anthony, do you want a ride to the mall. Seeing as you're going there anyways?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Sure. It has to be better then driving with Mary." He said walking up too me. "Now Marie, don't you go runnging off from me at the mall." He said putting each of his hands around me on Jasper's car trapping me.

"And why not?" I asked not backing up.

"Because. I want to get to know you better." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh. So is this like a date then?" I whispered back into his ear.

"Only if you want it too be." He said pulling back smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling. "Just as friends though."

"As friends. Deal." He said opening the front door for me, helping me in.

"Why thank you Anthony." I said.

"Why your welcome Marie." He shut the door and sat in the back seat.

Jasper pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to the mall.

I wonder what's going to happen there.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_okaaay!_

_Here's the chappie!_

_At least five reviews?_

_Pleasee!_

_It shall make my day! :)_


	7. Mall pt 1

**A/N: Okay. So I got the Tales of Beedle the Bard! :) yes. I am a Harry Potter fan too. Anyways, it was amazing. And I got a bunch of classics too. So what did you all get for Christmas? I want to know! :) Anyways, this is the mall chapter! Fun fun! :) Well, I'm not sure. But let's see what happens shall me?**

**Disclaimer: I own my story that I'm writing. With this, I just own the plot... :D**

Once Jasper pulled away from the school, I sighed.

"I really don't think that, that Daniel kid is going to be leaving me alone any time soon." I said shutting my eyes and leaning against the head rest.

"I could always beat him up for you." Jasper said laughing. "Since I am your big brother and all." He said turning to me and then winking.

"I don't know. I sort of told him off. But I really don't think that he got the message. I mean, he's such a Mike Newton." I said chuckling lightly.

"Well. Mike Newton will always be Mike. It's just who he is." Edward said leaning over to me wrapping his arms around the seat, then around me.

"It would be funny to run into Mike. I mean, what would he do?" I asked thinking slightly about what would happen if we ran into Mike again.

"I think he would be all, 'WTF? IS THAT BELLA! OHEMGEE! IT IS! DAMN. SHE HASN'T CHANGED.' Then he licks his hand and slicks back his hair and tries to talk to you." Jasper said with the best Mike Newton impression that I've ever heard.

This caused Edward and me to break out laughing. I saw Jasper pulling onto Mall Rd. "Edward. You have to lean back again. We're here." I said sounding sad.

Edward leaned back just as Jasper drove by a bunch of girls that go to our school. They all screamed and started whispering to each other. Damn girls.

Jasper pulled into a parking space and got out. I was about to open the door, when Edward was there helping me out. Time to start the act. Seeing as how there were kids from our school walking past.

"Why, thank you Anthony." I said smiling at Edward.

"You're very welcome." He said bowing to me like we were in 1817. I laughed and curtsied.

"I feel like a little kid." I said as Edward, Jasper and I were walking into the mall.

We got to the doors and walked in when I saw Alice.

"Anthony. Is that your sister?" I asked pointing to Alice.

"Yes. That's Mary. Come on. I want you two to meet." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I only just grabbed Jasper hand in time.

"Mary! Mary!" Edward shouted.

Alice turned around. "Oh hey Anthony. Took you long enough."

"Yea yea. Anyways, there's someone I want you too meet. Mary, this is Marie." He said looking down at me.

Alice shrieked. "Oh my god! So you're Marie? I heard about you from Bethany at lunch. But wow. I can't believe that I'm talking to you! And that you know my brother! Wait, how do you know my brother?"

"Science. He's my partner all year." I said smiling a bit at the end.

"Oh that's so cool! I can just tell that we're going to be best friends! And that you're going to be cheer captain this year. I can just feel it. Bethany and everyone at the table were so excited that you said you'd join the team this year. They were talking about it before Bethany went and got you." Alice said. Wow. She really got her role down pat.

"Well. No one can be sure. Anyways, Mary, this is my brother Jason." I said pointing to Jasper. "Kay. Well I'm not going to stand here all day looking like a fool. I want to walk around. Anyone want to walk with me?" I asked.

"I'll come." Edward volunteered. I just smiled.

"Okay."

Edward and I started walking away from Alice and Jasper together. I noticed some kids from our school staring at us—as well as some other people. Like parents.—but that was nothing new to us. I mean, everywhere we went, people would stare, just because we're vampires. But they don't need to know that.

No matter how long I'll be a vampire, I don't think that I'll ever get used to people staring. I always feel like someone's going to burn a hole through my back of my head.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Edward.

"Hm. It doesn't matter. Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Edward said smiling at me. I could see that his eyes were black. I knew what the matter was right away. It had to do with the thoughts of teenage boys. Probably thinking that they have a chance with me.

They probably went along the lines of, _"Oh hot damn! I'm so going to tap that!"_, _"Oh my god! She's a babe. I should ask her out."_, etc. This is the part about moving somewhere new that I hate. After awhile, once they finally get the point, it dies down. But there are always those guys and girls, that can't take a hint. And they keep coming back, and back. After awhile it gets annoying. And Emmett usually ends up spazing and telling that person to leave us alone.

I spotted a story that Alice would be happy that I shopped in. To tell you the truth, Alice had sort of rubbed off onto me a bit. _A bit._ Not a lot. I can shop for myself, and dress myself up to Alice standards.

"Hey Anthony. Can we go into here for a minute?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." We turned into the store and I started looking through the shirts. I found a shirt that I knew Alice would hate and held it up. I turned to Edward holding the shirt against my body.

"Hey Anthony! How about this shirt?" I said smiling.

Edward turned to me. His eyes went wide. "That's uh... A very pretty shirt." He said trying not to laugh.

"_Edward. What would Alice think if I bought it?" _I said at vampire speed so that the humans around us couldn't hear.

"_Alice says that she would rip you to pieces and then bury them in the back yard and wait for me to dig you up and put you together again. All while she's laughing from her bedroom window." _Edward said fast and low enough that I knew the store clerk couldn't hear us.

"I don't think I'm going to get it. It's too, polka dot." I said hanging the shirt back on the rack. I walked over to the dresses.

I saw the cutest dress ever. It was a brown dress. It had spaghetti straps, it gathered in the front. It had a satin tie with a bow pulling it in then it flared out at the skirt.

I picked it up. I knew Alice would shoot me if I didn't get it.

"Hey Anthony. What do you think of this dress?" I asked.

Edward looked at it. "Wow. I think you should get that." He said smiling. _"Or Alice will burn you."_ He said the last part at vampire speed finishing with a wink.

"Okay. I'm going to try it on first. Just to make sure it fits." I said turning to walk over the change rooms. The change rooms were cute. They had different wall print in each of them with some type of chandelier hanging above.

I tried the dress on. It fit amazingly. It looked good with my hair. I took the dress off. I didn't want Edward waiting forever. Besides, I wanted to get back to him.

Once I finished changing, I walked out of the change rooms. I had the dress in hand.

"Okay. I'm going to get the dress." I said smiling as I walked up to Edward where he was leaning against the wall looking more like a god then ever.

"Okay. Do you want to go buy it now, or look around some more?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to buy it now. The store fumes are giving me a headache." I said winking. It really was the creepy worker that was following us around. Like we were going to steal something. He smelled horrible.

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran human speed to the cash. "Come on Anthony! I didn't know you were this slow." I said laughing.

"Slow?" He asked.

"Yup. You're slow. Slower then my pet snail." I said laughing at his face.

"Well, if I'm slow, then you're weak." He said laughing at me now.

"As if. I'm sure you couldn't lift me up." I said taking a step forward in the line that we were standing in.

"Oh I'm sure that I could Marie. I'm very strong."

"Okay. Then prove it. When we get out of here, give me a piggy back ride for the rest of the time that we're here." I said smiling.

"Okay. Deal. But what do I get out of this?" He asked getting closer.

"Hm. How about a real date? You know, seeing as you so badly wanted one." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Okay. Deal." We shook hands.

"Next please!" The girl shouted.

I stepped up to the cash and put the dress on the counter. The girl at the cash looked up at Edward and me and gasped. She scanned the dress.

"$85.50 please." She said smiling a little too nicely at Edward. I handed her my credit card, making her look away from Edward.

She took the card and swiped it. I was getting pissed off because she kept sending flirty 'Ditch-this-girl-I'm-so-much-better-then-her' look. I really wanted to snap her neck. But I can't. I can't lose control. Besides, that would mean we would have to move. Again. And I liked this city.

Once the girl finished putting the dress in a bag, handed it too me, I walked out there as fast as I could. She was so close to dying. But I had to think about my family. I mean, what would they think if I just up and killed someone? I'm sure they would understand, but if I told them the reason behind why I did, I'm sure that they would laugh at me. And then we would have to get out of this city fast.

"So. Where do you want to go next?" Edward asked once we were walking again.

"I don't know. How about we go to-" I started.

"Marie! What's up girl?" I heard someone interrupt me. I turned around to find Daniel. Standing next to Mike Newton. Oh crap.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. _

_Kay so here's your chapter.  
It took me awhile to write it._

_I know, sorry! My life has been getting stressful.  
Between school, dance and my family,  
I haven't had much time._

_Exams start Tuesday! So updates MIGHT not happen for awhile.  
It's possiblity. But with the free time, you never know._

_Now review please!  
Your reviews mean a lot to me.  
I like reading them. _

_Also! If you have any ideas for future chapters,  
don't feel afraid to tell me!  
I'm open to suggestions. :D _


	8. Mall pt 2

**A/N: Okay! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got grounded. D: it sucked. It was for a month. Anyways, here's the chapter that's long over due! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sadly. D:**

Mike Newton. Is here. With Daniel. Oh crap.

"Hey Daniel." I said smiling. I really hope that Mike doesn't notice us.

I felt Edward tense up beside me. I put my hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Marie, I'd like for you to meet my grandfather, Mike Newton." He said smiling. Though I don't know what he was so happy about.

I smiled, trying hard not to look like Bella. "Hello Mr. Newton." I just about gagged. That was a name I never wanted to say – Newton.

Mike snapped his head up and looked at me so fast, I thought he would have gotten whip flash. Something crossed his eyes.

Damn. I hope he doesn't recognise us. Then we'd have to move again.

"Grandpops, this is Marie Beakett. She's a new kid this year." Daniel said looking at me.

"Why hello Miss. Beakett." Mike said.

"_Bella. He's starting to recognise us. Me for sure. You're only a bit. We need to get out of here."_ Edward said at vampire speed. I nodded fast enough, so that Daniel and Mike wouldn't see.

"I'm really sorry, but we have to go. My brother's going to be wondering where we are. It was nice to meet you Mr. Newton." I said, grabbing Edward's hand and walking away. Once we were out of eye sight of them, I sighed.

"Did he recognise me?" I asked Edward.

He shock his head. "Only the voice a little bit. But it changed when you were changed. So he's not sure. But as for me, he thinks I'm either Edward, Edward, or a relation. Like a grandson."

I intertwined our fingers. "Well, let's hope he never finds out."

Edward laughed. "Agreed. He could try and take you away from me again."

I looked over at Edward and scowled. "You know that that will never happen. Ever. I can't stand being away from you. You're my past, present and future."

Edward smiled at me. We finally found Jasper and Alice.

"Jason!" I shouted, then ran over to him, letting go of Edward's hand. "Did you miss me?" I asked smiling.

"Marie. Of course. You are my baby sister after all." He said laughing.

I groaned. "Jason! By ten minutes! Won't you just drop it! I'm not a baby anymore."

Jasper laughed. "But you are still my baby sister. And you always will be. So suck it up and deal with it."

"But I don't want too! I'm sick and tired of you always telling me what to do!" I said. Are we having a fight, in the middle of the mall, with hundreds of people around? Clearly we are.

"Marie. It's my job to watch out for you. When dad died,--"

I cut him off. "Don't even think about bringing dad into this! I understand, when he died, you took over as the man of the house! But that still doesn't give you the right to tell me to do things!"

"Do things! I never told you what to do."

"Jason! You know you did. Remember when I liked Mark Avery? He asked me out, I agreed, then the night of my date, he calls me and cancels because you told him that if he came anywhere near our house, you'd beat the crap out of him! Then there was Eric Henry, Alexander Kelly, Brent O'Bryan. The list goes on Jason!"

"Marie! I never let you date them because they were all jerks! Everyone of them!"

I laughed at that. I'm glad Alice had us practise fight last night. "They were all your friends! If they were jerks, why did you hang out with them?"

"Because they were my friends. I didn't want you going out with guys like that!"

"Ha! That just proves that you don't want me to grow up! You want me to always be that little girl you have to protect. Just face it Jason, you're trying to be dad. But you never will be!"

By now, we had a crowd. I'm talking about, a huge circle, and everyone was quiet. The only people that were talking was Jasper and me.

"I know that I'll never be dad! I don't want to be him. I just want to make sure that your safe, and not running around with some guy."

"So if I told you that I liked someone, what would you do?" I asked, already knowing the question.

"Depends on who it is."

"Okay. So if I said that I liked Daniel Peters, what would you do?"

"Easy. Beat the crap out of him."

"Oh? Now what would you do if I told you that I liked Anthony?"

"Probably threaten him never to go near you again."

"Wow Jason. You're a jerk. I hate you! You can't just do this to me! I need to date. You can't keep stopping me forever." With that, I turned and walked away. "I'm going home. When you get in, don't even think of talking to me."

I started walking away, I got to about two stores away when I felt someone pick me up. I looked up and saw that it was Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Something that needs to be done." He replied.

We got back to the group, I noticed that the circle had just disappeared. Edward set me down. I saw Alice tap Jasper on the shoulder, then point to us.

Just then, Edward put his hand on my check. I was shocked. He was doing what I think he was doing?

I felt his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his other hand around my waist. Just then, I felt Edward being pulled off of me.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing there, with Edward lying on the floor.

"Jason! What do you think you're doing!" I shouted at him.

"Protecting you." He said not looking up at me.

"From what? Anthony?"

"Yes. He`s a jerk Marie. You can do better."

I walked over to were Jasper was standing above Edward. I drew my hand back and slapped him. "That's something I should have done a long time ago. Now stop it! I can make up my own mind. And it was just a kiss Jason! Grow up!"

With that, I turned around and ran away—at human speed of course.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Okay! _

_I know that it's not that long, but I wanted to get the mall finished._

_But don't you worry!  
Bella and Edward won't be a couple for awhile yet.  
Edward was just helping out._

_Anyways! Review!_

_Also,  
don't be afraid to send in suggestions.  
they are always welcome! (:_


	9. TwoYear Slave?

**A/N: okay! Here I am again. I've just had a lot on my mind, also I was trying to get Honey, We hit jackpot updated. OH, for those that do read it, Karina, her parents think that she's too obsessed with Twilight. So she can't update anymore. D:**

**Okay, so this chapter will be abit longer! I'll make sure of it. I would have started two weekends ago, but I had a dance competition! (: And last weekend I was doing my English book report. D:**

**Now, I'll stop talking, and get started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Just the crazy things I make them do. :D**

I pulled that car into the garage. Alice and Jasper pulled in right behind me. I got out of the car and ran over to Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm sorry that I slapped you. It was a splur of the moment type of thing." I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Bells, it's okay. Alice told me about it before it happened. But you do have one epic slap." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I laughed. "Really? I wouldn't know. Cause I only ever fight with Emmett, and well, he's a big whimp." I winked at Emmett as he walked out of the house towards us on the porch.

"Aw! Come one Bells! That was one time!" Emmett said pouting at me. "And you were still a newborn then!"

Everyone laughed at Emmett. "Sorry Em. I don't think I'll ever forget it. And besides, I could still beat you today." I winked at him.

Emmett stood up. "Is that so little sis?"

I nodded. "That is so big brother."

Everyone laughed. I saw Edward's jaw tighten, and Rosalie just sat there, laughing.

"Okay then Bella, want to make a bet?" Emmett said raising an eyebrow.

I laughed at him. "Okay. I bet you that new shiny car that I just bought, the one that you want so much."

I saw Emmett's eyes lighten up. "Deal. And if I lose, I'll be your slave for a month."

"Make it a year, and you have a deal." I smiled.

He thought about this for a quick second. "Deal." We shock hands.

"Okay. So Alice, you need to be ref. Only fair. And Edward, no reading Emmett's mind about what move he's going to do, or I'll put the shield on him. Got it?" I asked Edward turning towards him.

Edward sighed. "Yes love."

"Okay Bells, where do you want to do this hoe down?" Emmett asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed. "Hoe down? Wow Em, I don't know. How about past the river out back?" I didn't want any humans too here. Even if we were far enough away already.

Emmett nodded. "I'm cool with that. Let's go." He took off running around the house and into the forest. I followed after him, along with everyone else.

"Alice, who wins?" I asked her when I noticed that Emmett was far enough away that he couldn't hear.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Bella; you get to keep your new car." She winked at me and ran to catch up with Jasper.

We finally reached the clearing that we used as a main ground when we hunted near the house. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now Eddie, don't come in and save me again like last time. All right?" I told him kissing his nose.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella, sweetheart. You know how hard it is for me to stand by and watch you fight." He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Then don't watch." I kissed his lips quickly and walked to the middle of the field.

Emmett was waiting for me. He had the most serious face on that I've ever seen.

"Emmett, don't cry when you lose okay?" I smiled sweetly.

He laughed at this. "We'll see whose crying. But it won't be me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Wanna bet?"

"Do I ever." He smiled.

"Okay. Who ever cries, has to be the other persons slave for a year. But if I win, that adds onto my prize. Okay?" I said smiling.

Emmett nodded. "Deal, now let's get started."

I crouched into my hunting stance, and let my senses take over.

"Aw come on Emmett! It's not that bad." I said as we walked up the stairs to the porch.

"Yes it is Bells! I lost to a girl who's half my size! It's horrible." He said as he opened the door and walked to the living room.

I smiled. I got it. Emmett was crying. Two years! Emmett was going to be my slave for two years! _Score!_

"Aw. Is Emmett crying cause he lost to Bella?" Alice said as she pranced into the living room.

Everyone laughed at Emmett. "He is Ali. That he is." Rose said not looking up from her magazine.

"So Emmett, I guess that makes two years right?" I said wrapping my arms around Edward on the love seat.

Emmett looked up. "Damn it! You're right. It is two years."

Just then my cell rang. I looked at it. _Unknown Caller._

"What the? Who's calling me?" I opened the phone. "Hello?"

"_Marie! Hey girl!"_ The caller said.

"Uh, who is this? And how'd you get my number?" I asked starting to get freaked out.

"_Aw, don't be frightened baby. It's Daniel."_ Crap. He has my number? How?

"Uhm, hi? How'd you get my number?" Maybe he stole it from someone... or hacked the school's information system.

"_Oh, I got it from Beth."_ Bethany. I'm going to have to shoot her tomorrow. Little Miss Cheerleader thinks that she can just give out my number.

"Oh. So what can I do for you?" I asked trying not to sound to pissed off at him.

"_Well, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? You know catch a movie and get something to eat?"_ He sounded hopeful.

"Uh Daniel... We kinda just met. And I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." I said.

"_Well you looked all comfy cozy with that new guy Anthony today at the mall."_ He sounded pissed. I laughed.

I knew my whole family could hear this, so I hit speaker anyways, trying to make it easier.

"Look Dan, that was just a little misunderstanding. He was just helping me out." I tired to reason with him.

"_Looked like a lot more then just helping you out."_ He was full on pissed.

I wanted to hang up. Hoping that Carlisle would walk in or something, saying 'Hey Kids.' Wait! Emmett!

I thought of my plan, and right away Alice saw it. She smiled and told Emmett – he had the most like Carlisle voice in the house.

"Marie! Jason! Supper! Let's go!" Emmett shouted from upstairs. I didn't notice him leave...

"Uh sorry Dan. I gotta go. Supper. See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and laughed.

We all were laughing for about five mintues. Nothing could stop us. We stopped, but then someone would giggle, and we would all start up again.

Finally, we all settled down when Alice decided to speak up. "Bella, Edward. I think that tomorrow you two should act like a couple."

I looked up at her shocked. "Uh, why? I thought we were going to wait awhile before we did the whole couple thing?" Edward nodded.

"Well, most of the school saw what happened at the mall, and frankly I think if would be more fun for you two to have the whole breakup-makeup relationship. But whenever you two are together, Jasper hates Edward for it, and when you breakup, Jasper beats Edward up for breaking his sister's heart." Alice smiled.

"You just love picking on me don't you Alice?" Edward replied.

She nodded. "Oh, of course. Now don't you all agree?" Everyone nodded.

"I think you two should do it. But in between the makeup's Bells, go out with other people, just to make Edward jealous." Rose said.

"OH! And wear really skimpy clothing too." Alice added.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll do it only if Edward wants too." I turned to Edward.

He had his mind set. I don't think that he wanted to do it. "No. I'm not doing it."

I put on my puppy dog pout. "Please Edward!"

He shock his head. "No way. I'm not letting you do this Bella."

I sighed and stood up. "Way to kill my fun Edward." I walked out of the room.

"Fine Bells! I'll do it." I smiled and walked back over to Edward.

I kissed his nose. "I love you." I smiled.

He laughed. "I love you too. But you drive me crazy sometimes."

"That's okay. That's what wife's do." I kissed his lips before I slid of his lap and onto the couch beside him.

"Okay guys! This should be a bundle of fun!" Alice said skipping over to the centre of the room.

"A bundle of fun?" Emmett said mocking Alice.

"OH shut up you slave." I said smiling. But the truth was, I was scared at what would happen tomorrow...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**okay! So I know it's not much.  
but it's a bunch of fluff.  
And I can't make fluff chapters very long.  
it's just too hard. ):**

**anyways! If anyone reads my story**_** Honey, We Just Hit The Jackpot,  
Please note that I'm writing it by myself now... ):**_

_**Karina isn't aloud to do anything with Twilight anymore.  
makes me sad. D:**_

_**NOW!**_

_**Review before I send my Easter bunny after you!**_


	10. Another fight?

**A/N: Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Things have gotten hectic in my life, seeing as it's the end of May. I just had my picture day, dress rehearsal and recital, and competition. It was a lot. But at the end of this, I won't have dance as much. Just one a week for summer classes. But even then, it's just from like 6-10? So that means a lot more updates!**

**Also, I know what happened to Stephanie. I cried when I found out. She was an amazing author. Amazing doesn't even cover it. I barely knew her, but I still read her stories. I know for fact, that she's going to missed a lot.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. And also, please note my contest, is only for my story Honey We Hit The Jackpot! No for an of my other ones! And I'm not giving up on the story either! Just had to clear that up...**

**Anyways, on we go!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I never will own Twilight.**

How I let Alice talk me into these types of things, I don't know. I mean, wasn't the original plan that we were all going to wait before we all started dating? Even 'date' around first? Not go out with your other, a week into your new school!

I swear, Alice knew what was going to happen the whole time. It seems like something Alice would do. I mean, not tell anyone, and go all 'Yea! Let's do this...' on us. Now, I love Alice. She's a good sister. But she has crazy plans sometimes.

Maybe if I put hair dye in her shampoo? How about bright blue?

"Bella! Don't even think about putting that blue hair dye in my shampoo!" Alice yelled from her room. Damn the pixie.

I heard Edward laugh from across the room. "Blue hair dye love? I thought Emmett taught you better then that."

I turned around to face him. "Oh, he has. But I don't want to use all my good pranks, on someone who might be able to see them." I winked at him.

I saw his eyes grow wide. He ran over to me. "You wouldn't do that too me, right love?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. "Do what?"

He sighed. "Alice just has a vision, of you putting blue hair dye, into my shampoo."

I laughed. "That's not what I had in mind, but thanks for telling me that. I might just do it now." I turned and walked out of our room.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked to were he was.

"Hey little sis." Emmett said sitting at a chair. I sat down across from him. "What can I do for ya?"

I smiled evilly. "Emmett, my dear slave. How about helping me with something?" I asked.

His eyes grew wide, but he smiled along with me. "And what would I be helping you with?"

I looked around. "Not here. Some where no one else can hear... Oh, and Alice better come." I said acting like an undercover spy. "ALICE! GET DOWN HERE. NOW." I shouted towards upstairs.

I heard her squeal, and run down the stairs. "YES! I WANNA HELP. YES, YES, YES, YES!" She was jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Okay, so is there somewhere we can go, that no one will be able to find us?"

"Actually, there is." Alice said, walking towards the backdoor. "Follow me." She opened the door, and ran out into the backyard.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked as he followed me out the door.

I started running to catch up with Alice. I felt Emmett just behind me. "We're going somewhere no one will over hear us talking." I told him, when I felt him beside me.

He laughed. "Is it an evil plan?"

"Yes, Emmett. It's a horrible, evil plan." I said. "And, I think you might like it. A lot."

He just smiled. We kept following Alice. She led us to a clearing, about a mile from the school. It was nothing put grass, surrounded by trees. I smiled, _perfect spot Alice._

Emmett turned to me. "Okay, so what's this lovely plan of yours?"

"Do you still have that meat, from the grocery store? The ones you bought last week?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yea, their in the freezer downstairs."

I smirked. "Good. Cause we're going to need them." I turned to Alice.

"Don't worry Bells. I saw this two weeks ago. I pulled them out three days ago. And their right here..." She opened the bag she brought, only to pull out another bag. It was a plastic bag, that was giving off horrible smells.

I groaned. "That smells horrible."

"I know. But if I didn't pull it out, it wouldn't have gotten rotten enough for this too work." Alice said putting the meat on the floor.

"Okay, so what is this plan? I like to know what I'm getting myself into." Emmett asked us.

I turned to him. "Basically, we're going to be putting this meat, into Daniel's locker." I told him.

"And if we get it in within the next hour, by morning, the smell will be through out the whole school." Alice said picking up the meat.

Emmett clapped. "Aright! Let's get started!" He started walking towards the school. "Is this why you picked a location so close to the school Alice?" He asked, not turning around.

"Yup. I didn't want to have to go far, with this meat pulled out." She was following Emmett, with the meat held out in front of her.

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't think I could have handled it." I said laughing. Once we got to the school, Alice walked around to the science labs.

"There's an open window around this way." She told us, walking towards the classroom. She pointed to a window. "This one." She opened the window, and climbed through it.

I followed her, and once I got to the other side, I laughed. "How's Emmett going to get through?" I asked Alice.

Alice laughed with me, and walked towards the window. She opened it the proper way. "Only the top was open. Now this way, Emmett won't break the window, and we won't get charged with Breaking and Entering."

I laughed as Emmett climbed through the window. Once we got into the hallway, I finally realized, I didn't know where Daniel's locker was. "Uh, where is Daniel's locker?" I stopped walking, and turned towards Alice.

"It's beside Edward's." Alice smirked.

"Perfect! Now Edward's locker's going to smell bad too!" Emmett said running off towards what I'm guessing was Edward's locker.

Seeing as how everyone though that we weren't a couple, I wasn't aloud to know where his locker was. But, in the morning, I'm guessing that we're going to be a couple, after what happened at the mall.

I followed Emmett's smell, leading to Daniel's locker. Once I finally found him, I could smell Edward all over the locker next to Daniel. And I could definitely smell that it was Daniel's locker. It already smelled, so I guess we're doing him a huge favour.

"Guys, won't Edward be able to smell us her tomorrow?" I asked as Emmett started to work on getting Daniel's locker open.

Alice shock her head. "Not if you keep him busy enough to make sure enough people walk by."

I laughed. That little genius. It would work. I could keep Edward busy enough to make sure that he didn't go near his locker until he had to...

"What did you guys do?" Jasper asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. "I can smell Emmett, Alice and you all over."

I turned to him. "Why, we didn't do anything my dearest brother." I put my hand on his check. "Now, let's go. We need to start the whole couple thing. Remember?" I asked him, turning to open the door.

"Marie, I have a bad feeling about this. Don't do it." He said as I started walking away. He grabbed my arm and turned to around to face him. I glared at him.

"And why not Jason? Why can't you just let me be happy for once in my life?" I looked up at Jasper, trying to sound as mad as I could. I could already tell people were stopping to look at us. _The new kids. Fighting._ "I'm not telling you again. You're not my father, so stop acting like it." I ripped my arm from Jasper's grasp and started walking away.

"Marie! Marie! Please! Just listen to me!" Jasper shouted at me as I walked away. right on que, Edward walked out of the school doors.

"Anthony!" I shouted with a smile. Edward looked up, and smiled too. I ran towards him and jumped in his arms. "Oh, I missed you. So, so, much."

Edward laughed hugging me back. "I missed you too, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead. "Now, would you like to tell me why your brother is shooting me daggers?"

I sighed. "He's being a tool. That's why."

Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "And why is he being a tool?"

I tried to look away. "He keeps thinking that I'm this, fragile doll that needs to taken care of 24/7. He's acting my fucking father, but what I want more then anything, is my brother. Not a brother, who thinks he has to act like my damn father." I made it sound like I was going to cry. I knew people were going to be watching us.

Edward lifted my head up to his. "Sweetheart, if that's what you want, why don't you just tell him what you told me?" He pretended to wipe away one of my tears.

I did a sad laugh. "I've tried. But he never listens to me. Never, he just says that he needs to protect me from the world. He almost talked my mom into home schooling me so I wouldn't have to face the outside world."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I turned around to look at Jasper, he was looking at me and saw my face. He came running over.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister?" He yelled, ripping me from Edward's grasp.

Edward backed up. "Dude, I'm just trying to cheer her up. Like what a boyfriend should do."

That seemed to knock something into Jasper. He turned around to me, forgetting about Edward all together. "Boyfriend? He's your fucking boyfriend?!" He yelled at me.

"Why the fuck do you care!?" I shouted back at him.

"Because I'm your fucking brother! That's why." He retorted.

I stepped closer to Jasper, to get into his face. "So what if he's my damn boyfriend. It's not like you've never had a damn girlfriend before! Remember Melinda? Yea, that fucking lying, cheating, stealing son of a bitch? Or how about Lillian? Amber? Ashley? Brittany? Crystal? Shall I keep going?"

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that." Jasper said.

I pulled back my hand and slapped him across that face. "I'll talk to you any damn way that I want to." I pushed past him, and grabbed Edward's hand and started walking away. We walked into the school, and I pushed Edward up against the locker.

This wasn't something that we went over as a group this morning... It was more of something that we did before we left after the prank last night...

"Marie... what are you do-" Edward started.

I cut him off, kissing his lips. He seemed shocked at first, but them slowly responded. He moved his hands to my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his head locking my fingers in his hair. Edward turned us around, so that I was the one pinned up against the lockers. I smiled into the kiss.

Edward lifted me off the floor, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel that Edward was hard. Very hard...I was going to hear about this tonight...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, so I know it's not that long...**

**But I wanted to get it out. **

**More Drama I say... :D**

**Anyways, updates are going to be coming faster...  
Now that dance is done,  
And school is slowly coming an end. Just about, two more weeks. :D  
Anyways,  
REVIEW PLEASEEE! :D**


	11. Cafeteria

**A/N: **Okay. So this chapter took awhile to get out... Sorry. It's just, I have a bunch of these other story ideas bouncing around in my head, and I wanted to get them written down before I forget them. It's just the first chapter, and it's all introduction stuff. Don't worry; I'm not going to write them till I finish some of my stories. I'll probably add one when I finish a story.

But I don't know how far that will be... I might add one after a while; just not update that one as much. I don't know right now.

Anyways, seeing as it's summer, you're going be getting a lot more updates. I don't go to camp till the end of July. I think I'm going up that last Wednesday, because my dad wants a few days. I don't really start kitchen staff till August first – I think—but it's always good to get there early, and stuff. Don't worry, when I go, I'll take my note book. I won't forget any of my stories. In fact, I get most of my ideas while at camp... It's weird. Or when I'm in the middle of a dance routine, at like a competition. It's weird.

Okay! I'll stop blabbering now. Here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, even as much as I wished I did.

_Chapter Eleven._

I walked into the front room, and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV and started flipping channels.

"Bella," Rose asked walking into the room. "What was with that show today?" She asked sounding curious.

"I don't know, action of the moment I guess," I told her. "I really don't know why I did it. But I don't regret it."

She smiled at that. "I must say Bells, but you have game." She winked at me and left the room.

I saw Edward walk into the room. He sat down beside me. "Bella..."

I turned towards him. "Yes my dearest?" I said all innocently.

He sighed. "Bella. Don't make me beg."

I smiled. "Okay, I won't." I winked at him and ran up to our room, with him following me.

"So Marie," Daniel said catching up with me before class, "you're going out with that Anthony kid?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it," he said. "He looks at you like your something to eat."

I internally laughed. Mike Newton had said that to me... All those years ago. I turned to him. "I never said that you had too, Daniel."

"It's just, why are you going out with him?" I started walking again. He ran to catch up with me. "I mean, can't you do better then him?"

"Oh, so you mean someone like you then?"

He smirked. "Yes. Someone exactly like me." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I mean, why lower yourself to his standards? You can do so much better."

I shrugged his arm off and turned towards him. "Daniel, look. I like Anthony. He's sweet and caring. So please, back off. Alright?"

He looked alarmed that I had actually snapped at him. "I will... For now. But know this, it isn't over." He walked away. He got to about five feet ahead before he muttered to himself, "You will be mine."

I laughed and walked into science. I smiled when I saw that Edward was already here.

"Hey sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me forehead.

"Hi." I leaned into his embrace. I smiled at all the comments going around... Along with the glares.

"_Damn! That boy sure moves fast."_ A girl whispered to her friends across the room.

Her friend laughed. _"Yea, but they won't last long. They've known each other for what? A day?"_

Her friend just nodded. The looked over at us and I glared at them. They blushed and turned away.

"Anthony," I said, "everyone's staring."

Edward laughed. "Just like the first day again, isn't it?" He winked at me.

I laughed. Of course he would bring that up. The first day when we went public... Back in Forks, when I was human. Everyone stared, gossiped, and glared.

"It is, only you'd think I'd be used to it by now." I smiled.

"Only in time," he kissed my forehead again before the teacher walked in and called the class to order. I sadly had to sit properly in my chair.

I walked into the cafeteria. I noticed all the glares I was getting. I felt Edward rubbing circles onto my hand, trying to calm me down.

"_OMG! IT'S TRUE!"_

"_Dang, I wish I was Marie. She is sooo lucky!"_

"_I'll tap her before he does. Don't worry boys."_

Edward growled at the last comment. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He laughed at me.

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Showing the world that you're mine." I pulled his face down to my level, and kissed him. I heard everyone in the cafeteria gasp. It went dead silent; you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, I pulled back from Edward. I smiled, grabbed his hand and walked towards the table were our group was sitting. There were other people sitting there, except I didn't know who they were...

"Hey guys," I said sitting down beside Jasper.

"Hey Marie," Alice said smiling at me. I looked over at Jasper, and saw him glaring.

"Hey bruthaaa!" I said, pushing his arm lightly. He just glared at me. "What, no 'Hi sistaa?' Nice to know I can count on you." I turned away from him, and faced Emmett.

Jasper groaned. "Marie, don't be like that."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him, not turning around. "You're doing the exact same thing. Except I'm not shooting daggers at anyone."

"Marie, I told you already."

Fighting with Jasper, was a lot harder then I would have thought. Sure, we went over what we were going to fight about this morning, but still. Jasper's my brother, and I don't think I'll ever really be able to fight with him.

"Look," I turned around to face him, "can't you just accept it and move on already?"

"I can try," he relented, "for you. But it might take me awhile."

"That's all I ask." I reached over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I turned around to face everyone else at our table, and noticed the three humans that were sitting with us, staring at me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked them, not liking them staring at me.

They shook their head, and looking down at their food.

"Okay, but who are you?" I asked them.

The girl sitting in the middle, spoke up. "Oh, I'm Ashley." She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, but was nothing compared to Rosalie. She pointed to the girl beside her, with black hair and blue eyes. "This is my twin sister, Amanda and her friend Rebecca." Rebecca had bright blue hair, and purple eyes.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you." I noticed that Ashley was staring a lot at Edward. I sighed and reached over to hold his hand. "Anthony?"

Edward looked at me. "Yes sweetheart?"

"What are we doing after school?" I wanted those girls, to know that he was mine.

"I don't know," he said, "what ever you want too."

I smiled. "How about we go to the movies? There's this new movie out, that I'm just dying to see."

He laughed. "Okay, we'll go to the movies. What movie did you have in mind?"

"That new vampire movie? I heard it was pretty gory, but good all the same."

He nodded. "I heard that too. Apparently, it will have you cringing in your seats."

I noticed Ashley staring at me, with longing. "Ashley, can I help you?"

She shook her head. "N-no. I just heard that that movie was like, rated R."

I laughed. "No, it's rated 14A. Get your facts straight please," I said turning back to Edward. "Hunny, I'm not really hungry. Can we go for a walk, before class starts?"

Edward nodded, picking up my tray before grabbing my hand and leading me out the cafeteria doors.

"That Ashley girl, was getting on my nerves," I said, once we were outside.

"I agree. You should hear the things this girl is thinking," Edward said. "She's a total clone of Lauren Mallory."

I cringed. "I'm glad, that I don't have your power then. One Lauren was bad enough, I couldn't stand a clone."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Lauren was a pain."

"I thought she was gorgeous."

I gasped and hit his arm. "Wow, I'm hurt."

He laughed. "Don't worry, she was pretty, but I like brunettes more."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good, I don't know what I'd do if you liked blondes."

He smiled. "Probably dye your hair blonde," he winked.

"No I wouldn't. I wouldn't look good as a blonde."

"I'm sure you would, you'd look stunning, no matter what colour your hair is."

"Even if it was the same colour as Rebecca's?"

"Even if it was the same," he reached down and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: **Okay, so I had to end it. I was just dragging on... The next chapter, I think I'm going to skip a couple of weeks, and either get to Rosalie and Emmett getting together, or Bella and Edward's first break up. I'm not sure yet, depends on how I feel once I get there.

Anyways, new poll on my profile. It would mean a lot if you went there and voted. Cause I need to know, if you all want another story. Probably once I finish one, but it's up to you guys.

I have about six stories already? One still needs to be started, four have the first chapter started, and a couple of them still need to finish the chapters. A few of them, are based of books or a movie that I've seen.

Anyways, REVIEW. Please! Just click that button, in the middle of the screen, right there. And make my day! : )


	12. Skaters

**A/N: **Okay, new chapter! : )

I've made new friends here! Cora and Jadey! Their pretty epic, even though I've talked to them, a whole lot of once? It's only because their Canadian. ( : GO CANADA. 3

Anyways, poll on my profile. Please go and vote. It would mean a lot, because it's about you guys, and what you want. Well, story ways.

Okay, I'll stop talking until the bottom author's note. Here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I've never felt this way before. I don't own it.

_Chapter Twelve._

I've been a new student, for a month and a half. Yes, it's nuts. I still can't believe that I'm doing High School over again. I had enough trouble doing it the first time.

"Marie!" Rose shouted to me in the hall. "Guess what just happened to me, in Math!"

I turned to her. "What?"

"Josh asked me out!" She shouted, jumping up and down. "It was so romantic!"

I smiled and started jumping up and down with her. "I'm so happy for you! You two are thee cutest couple ever."

"No way! You and Anthony are! But I must say, Josh and I are a close second." She winked at me, laughing along with me.

"Common," I said looping my arm with hers. "Let's go to lunch already."

We walked to lunch, laughing the whole way. People were still staring, but I barely noticed it anymore. I was to focused on what was going to happen during lunch. But, depending on if Daniel did anything or not, it would happen.

We pushed the doors open to the cafeteria and walked in, looking like models on a runway... according to Daniel. But he said that everyday, where ever I walk.

We walked to the table, joining Alice and Jasper. I smiled at them.

"Hey Mary," I said sitting down beside her giving her a hug. I turned to look at Jasper. "Hey bro."

Rose and Alice laughed. "Bro? Going gangster are we sista?" Jasper asked back.

"Oh, you know it dawg!" We broke out laughing.

Edward and Emmett walked towards us, looking at us like we were freaks. Edward sat down beside me.

"What's so funny?" _Ha!_ Like he didn't already know. Anyone could tell he was holding back laughs!

Rose turned towards him. "Apparently your girlfriend here, is going gangster."

Finally, Edward and Emmett were able to laugh... Well, mostly Edward. Emmett was laughing, because I showed him my act this morning, and he was probably remembering it.

Edward leaned in towards me. "Are we now, love?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Oh, you know it, gee." I did a peace sign, making everyone laugh, causing people to look at us.

We were talking, like normal, pretending to eat. Barely anyone else sits with us, every once in a while someone will, but mostly it's just us. Some times, Alice, Rose and I, have to eat with the cheerleaders, but that's only the Fridays' before a game.

Ten minutes before the bell rang, Daniel walked over to our table. I smirked. _Right on time._

"Hey Marie," He said coming to a stop behind me.

I turned around to him and smiled. "Hey Daniel. How are you?"

He looked taken back, that I was actually talking to him.

"Uh, f-fine. How about yourself?"

I smiled, causing his eyes to glaze over. "Oh, I'm perfectly content. Thanks for asking. Now, what can I do for you?"

He stood there, for about ten seconds. I sighed and got up.

I wave my hand in front of his face. "Daniel? Are you okay?"

He seemed to snap out of it. "Uh, ye-yea. What were you saying?"

"I asked you what I could do for you." Yes, it was going right on plan.

He looked down, rubbing that back of his neck. "Well, I was kinda wondering... If well, you wanted to go to Friday nights game with me?" By this time, he looked back up at me.

I tried my best to look surprised. "Oh, Daniel... That's really sweet and all... But--"

"She's going with me," Edward cut in standing up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I groaned and turned to him. "Anthony," I said sternly. "I can handle myself you know."

"I know honey, but I don't like seeing you talk to other guys, and flirting with them when I'm right in the room!" He replied.

I gasped. "You think I'm flirting with him?!" I shouted at him.

I hated this. I hated fighting with Edward. I hated yelling at him. I hated pretending to mad at him.

"Yes sweetheart, you are." I leaned into kiss my forehead. I started to lean back and push him off of me.

"Anthony, honey. I'm not flirting with him!"

"Yes Marie, you are."

I sighed. "Do you not trust me or something? Cause it sure as hell seems like it!"

Edward groaned. "No Marie, it's not like th-"

I cut him off. "Holy crap Anthony! You don't trust me!" I started hitting his chest. "We've been dating for a month already! And you don't trust me!" I had to make it seem like I was starting to cry, so I added some emotion into my voice. "If that's what you think of me Anthony, then I don't think I want to date you anymore!"

I started to pull back, but Edward grabbed my wrist. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Anthony," I said pulling my arm back, "that's exactly what I'm doing." I turned and ran out the door, human speed.

-

-

I sighed as a I pulled into the garage, after coming back from shopping with Alice, saying that I just broke up with 'Anthony' and I needed to look sexy tomorrow at school tomorrow, to attract other guys attention. She pulled me to the mall, as soon as the last bell rang. I didn't have time to protest, because she sent me the glare that said, '_shut-up-and-I'll-go-easy-on-you-because-you-need-to-be-amazing-looking-tomorrow-and-you-know-it_' look.

So basically, I got a bunch of mini skirts, shirts, shorts, jeans, bras, underwear, and more then I can count pairs of shoes... mostly pumps. Oh, I also got a pair of sweat pants, after a lot of begging on my part.

We unloaded the bags from the trunk and walked towards the house. We quickly dropped them off in mine and Edward's room, before running down to the basement where everyone else was.

When I saw Edward, I ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Edward! I'm so, so, so sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You don't know how hard it was to be mad at you. Or even pretend to be."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I know, love."

"Why did we agree to this?" I muttered into his shoulder.

He laughed. "Because you don't argue with Alice."

"Tell me about it!" I complained. "You should see what she bought for me. I don't think my ass will be covered until it's time for us to 'get back together', and I think I'm going to cry with all the heels she bought me."

"Oh, do I get to see some of these outfits?"

I gasped. "Edward!" I smacked his chest before going to sit down on the couch, watching Jasper and Emmett play video games.

I felt Edward sit down beside me. "Love, please. Don't be mad at me!"

I just kept ignoring him. "Fine then, I'll guess I'll just have to go date, what's her name, Miranda?"

I turned towards him. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. She is a brunette after all..."

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to have sex with Daniel then," I said turning away from him again. "You know, Friday night. After the game."

I looked over at Alice, who winked at me. She told me about this fight, and told me what would happen. I smirked, knowing I had won.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Love, please no. I don't want to picture that inside my head." He kissed my neck, before groaning. "Alice! Please refrain from showing me that. I don't want to see it."

She laughed. "But Edward, that's one of the many I have, of our dear Bella and Daniel." She winked at me.

"Bella, please tell me that you're not going to sleep with that, that vile excuse of a man." He kissed my neck again, making me groan. I felt him smile.

I saw Alice, staring at me. "Oh Edward, honey, I don't know."

He stiffened. "What do you mean you don't know?"

I looked towards Alice. "I mean, he is gorgeous after all. Well, for a human at least."

Rose laughed. "He's nothing, nothing compared to this guy in my English class."

I gasped. "You mean, that skater kid with the tongue ring?"

She nodded. "Yea. I think his name is like, Eric? Have you seen him, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yea, Eric is a total babe." I put my hand over my non-beating heart. "I've always had a thing for skaters. Or emos."

"I know! Have you seen the group he hangs out with? Their all amazingly gorgeous for humans."

That caught Emmett's attention. He dropped the remote, and shot up.

"Amazingly gorgeous humans?"

Rose nodded. "Yea. You know those skaters that sit in the far corner of the cafeteria?"

"Yea Em. I mean, how can you not love those tongue rings?" I turned back to Rose. "Can you imagine what that must feel like, when you're making out with one of them?"

She fanned herself. "Oh, I know! I'd love to get the experience."

"How about snake bites?" Alice asked, walking back into the room. When she left, I don't know.

We both gasped. "Snake bites!" I said fanning myself, like how Rose was just a minute ago.

"Those are when they have both sides of their mouth pierced on the bottom, right?" Emmett asked sitting down beside Rose on the love seat.

"Right, baby." She patted his arm, then turned back towards us. "Those have got to be amazing too."

"Imagine kissing someone with both!" I said smiling.

Both Alice and Rose gasped. "Bella, I think you need to date one of those skaters. You know, to tell us what it feels like!" Alice said skipping over to Jasper.

"I think I should too! But aren't I supposed to date Daniel first?"

Edward shifted on the couch beside me. "I'd rather you didn't date anyone, love."

I turned towards him. "Don't worry, Edward. You're the only one who can steal my heart." I smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

-

-

I walked into school the next day, going for skater kind of look. Thanks to Alice. Edward told me this morning, that they thought we were gorgeous, but haven't had the courage to come talk to us. I took this, and at lunch I grabbed my lunch and walked to their table.

Giving, they started staring... Just like everyone had be doing all day, and now.

"Uh, can I sit here? I'm kind of not getting along with my friends right now... and well, I love the whole skater look." I blabbed. I just couldn't seem to stop talking.

They stared at me in shock, so I just sat down. That seemed to snap they out of their trance.

"Hey," one of them said. I looked up at him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked more like Jasper, then he would Mike Newton. "I'm Justin."

He held out his hand, for a fist pump. I laughed inwardly, and did the whole, 'props' thing with the table.

"Bella," I said introducing myself.

They all laughed and said, "We know," at the same time. It made me smile.

Suddenly, one of them stared talking to me.

"Why are you sitting with us?" He asked, and I used my power and found out his name was Nigel.

"Well, I don't really like my friends right now. Their pushing me to be something that I don't want to be, and making me do things I don't want to..." I said picking at the food that was on my tray. "I guess I just got tired of it. I want to try new things here, and make friends with everyone." I smiled and looked back up at them.

This should be a blast. I mean, who doesn't want to become friends with a bunch of skaters, with tongue rings and tattoos?

That's right. _ME._ But it's not like I have a choice.

But as I talked to them, my outlook on them changed. Completely. They were just like everyone else. Except the fact they didn't care what people thought about them.

I can't wait to start my task.

--

**A/N:** Okay! So how was it! Please tell me! because it's going to be awhile before I can write again... Cause I leave for camp on Friday! And I won't be back till the ninth. And I know that I wont have time to write while I'm there.

Anyways, I'm starting a collab channel! I'm going to be writing stories with one of my besties on here, **fantasyAge** . We're calling ourselves **Jesdri **. We kinda put our two names together. XD Anyways! Go check out our profile! We haven't added anything yes, because we want to work out a few kinks. We have a story started. It's going to be good!

To make things interesting, the first five people who suscribe to us, will get a preview of our first chapter, of our first story! Once we edit it and all... It will be like, a page of the first chapter. I think that's pretty good...

Oh, I know she's a Harry Potter writer. But she's good, and she can write Twilight too. We're probably going to do a Harry Potter fic too... Who knows!

Anyways guys! I won't be back till the ninth! I'm sorry! But don't worry! I'll get right to work once I get back! I promise!


	13. Breakup

**Author's Note:** Okay! I'm so really sorry that I haven't updated, in forever. School started at the beginning of the month, and then danced followed that. I was getting back into my routine, so it took me awhile to get used to it. But don't worry! Updates will start happening again, a lot sooner then what they have been.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

"Marie! There you are!" Justin shouted to me as I got out of my car, two weeks after I started my plan.

I smiled and walked towards him. "Hey Just!"

"You're just a little late," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed, shrugging off his arm. "I am not, and don't put your arm around me. Sheesh."

"And now, why can't I?" He asked, although he knew perfectly why I wouldn't let him.

"Because, only my boyfriend or brother can do that. It's reserved for them." I started to turn away and walk towards the school, like everyday when we had this conversation, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Well then, Marie. Would you do me the honour, and become my girlfriend?" Justin asked, looking into my eyes.

Alice told me this morning, that he was planning on asking me... But she never did tell me when. I thought he was going to ask me at like, lunch or something.

I smiled and looked down. Something that I did as a human, when I was embarrassed or nervous.

I felt him put his hand under my chin and lift my head up. I looked into his eyes, and noticed that they were shinning with hope and happiness.

"Will you, Marie?" He asked me, giving me a small smile.

I smiled and put my hand on top of his hand on my chin. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

-

-

"Oh dearest brother of mine," I said tapping on Jasper's shoulder, before lunch.

Jasper laughed. "Yes, oh dearest sister of mine?"

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, today. Is that fine?" I asked him, using my sickly sweet voice.

Jasper started coughing, like he was chocking on the water he was pretending to drink.

"B-b-boyfriend?" He asked, and I nodded. "Did you just get over, what's-his-face?"

"Yea. And now I'm going out with this completely gorgeous, cute, kind guy! You have to meet Justin!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the cafeteria. "You're going to be eating lunch with us today."

He groaned. "Marie, do I really have too?"

I stopped walking and spun around to face him. "Yes Jason, you do. Now suck it up, and get your damn lunch already."

We went through the motions of getting a lunch, and walked over to were the Skaters were sitting.

As we got closer, I could tell that most of them were staring at Jasper. Normally, I didn't bring anyone to sit with us. Especially, someone that I 'used to' hang out with.

"Hey guys," I said taking a seat beside Justin, pulling Jasper down into the chair beside me. "Everyone, this is my brother Jason."

They all murmured their 'hellos' and went back to what they were doing before we walked over. I turned towards Justin.

"Jus," I said getting his attention. "This is my brother. He wanted to meet you."

I felt Jasper poke my back, silently calling me out on my fib. I silently hissed at him, letting him know that I knew I lied.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Marie talks about you so much," Justin said, trying to earn Jasper's approval.

Jasper nodded. "I feel the same way. She hasn't stopped talking about you, for about a week and a half now."

I turned to Jasper, and gasped at him. I smacked him on the arm, pretending to be shocked at him.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" I said.

Eric started laughing. I turned to him and gave him the, 'why-are-you-laughing?' look.

"Wow, and here I thought that Justin here was a love sick puppy," he said after he stopped his laughing. "It turns out, you both have been talking about each other, for the past two weeks."

I turned to Justin. "Have you really been talking about me, for the last two weeks?"

He nodded. "I couldn't get you out of my mind, sweetheart."

I smiled and looked down. I felt him lift my head up. "Don't hide your face, it's too beautiful."

"Ugh, please spare us, won't you?" Eric said, saving me from having to say anything back.

-

-

I flopped onto the sofa in the basement. Some how, this has become our official meeting area for when we plan the next day at school.

"Tough day, love?" Edward asked sitting down beside me, pulling me into his lap rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. "You have no idea. It doesn't feel right, being all lovey dovey with Justin," I turned around to face him. "It should be you, not him."

He kissed me softly. "I know, love. It takes all my will power to not rip his head off. I think Alice might hurt me if we end her game that she's loving so much right now."

I laughed. "How long do I have to keep this up?"

"About another week or so, I would think," Alice said sitting on the loveseat with Jasper. "I know that a bunch of the girls are jealous that you just moved on so fast, and are going to attack Edward, trying to get you jealous. But before then, I want you to be slowly separating yourself for Justin and that group."

"So I go all, 'let's be friends?' or 'your more like a brother to me?'. Cause really, if I'm going to go all, ape shit, I need to now which one I'm playing..." I replied.

"The second one. Justin is going to agree with you, because he's going to start feeling something else for someone else. So it's going to be all good, don't worry." Alice said, turning on the TV, to catch something from the fashion channel, before our meeting actually started in a couple hours, when Rose and Emmett got home from their 'date.'

-

-

**(AN: I did a time skip... It's now two weeks later...)**

-

-

"Marie! Can I talk to you?" Justin asked as he saw me walking towards the cafeteria.

"Sure," I said letting him lead me outside.

He stopped walking, so I stopped beside him. He turned around to face me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, I don't know how to put this... So I'm just going to say it..." He said, not looking me in the eye. "Uh, I've kinda meet someone else... and well, I kinda feel like your more of a sister to me..."

I smiled. "Justin! I'm so glad you understand... I was feeling the same way. I mean, I liked, liked you at first, but then just these past couple days, I've been feeling differently towards you."

"Same! I really was hoping you would understand."

"Don't worry, I'm not one of those clingy girls, that's going to start freaking out and cry, begging you to give me another try," I joked with him.

"Oh, please don't. That's the last thing I want," he said, laughing along with me.

"So who's this other girl?" I asked, glad that he was happy.

He smiled sheepishly. "Bethany..."

I gasped. "You mean, like cheer captain Bethany?"

He nodded. "Yea, that one."

I hugged him. "Justin! I'm so happy for you! You two make the perfect couple, I'm glad that you found her."

"Me too."

Suddenly, I heard Alice whisper to me. "_BELLA! GET IN HERE NOW, PHASE TWO STARTS NOW!"_

"Well, I think we should go get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

He smiled and we walked into the cafeteria with me. I looked up, and gasped. Alice was right, that girl Ashley, and her twin sister Amanda were all over Edward.

Justin noticed me stop, and looked where I was looking. He looked down at me, then back up towards Edward.

"Marie, do you still like him?" He asked me, rubbing circles into my back.

I nodded. "I realized that like, two days ago when I saw him macking on that girl from my gym class." I looked down at the floor.

Justin gave me a hug. "From the way that he's been glaring at me the whole time we were dating, I can assure you that he feels the same way." He pulled back from the hug and turned me in the direction of Edward. "Now, go get you damn man!" He pushed me, and walked towards the table he normally sat at.

I turned around and mouthed 'Thank you,' to him, before walking towards Edward.

Amanda noticed me first. She glared at me.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she sneered.

Her sister looked up, and laughed. "Can we help you, _Marie_?"

I laughed at her. "Really? You think that you scare me?"

She nodded. "Oh, I know that I scare you."

"Well, trust me, you don't. Oh, and you can help me." I said, smirking at her.

"And what can I do for you?"

I stepped closer to her before I spoke. "You can get you scanty ass, away from my fucking boyfriend."

"Oh, he's your boyfriend? If I remember, you two broke up, like three weeks ago," Amanda said, stepping up beside her sister.

"Oh, we did. But we've gotten back together, you stupid bimbos."

"Prove it," Ashley said.

I smirked at her. "My pleasure."

I walked over to Edward, and pulled his face down to mine. Cheers roared through the cafeteria. I heard the twins scream, before stomping off. I smirked, and kissed Edward back.

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I hit a major writer's block when I was writing this chapter. That's why I had to do a time jump in the middle of the chapter. I don't like doing them in the middle of a chapter, but this time I had too, because I wanted to get this chapter out.

Anyways, I'll be updating **HWHTJ** next, which might happen sometime this week. Depends on how fast I finish it, and edit it.

Please check out my collab channel! **Jesdri** ! We will have our second chapter to our story out, within the next couple days. Please, check it out? Let us know what you think!

Your opinions matter! Let me know what you think of my story! I got to thinking, that I'm going to ask question after every chapter, relating to the chapter.

My first question is,

**What has been the weirdest break-up, that you've ever gone through?**

Cause I've had some pretty crazy ones! I'd love to hear some of yours!

Please review! It means a lot to me!


	14. Oh no, Daniel again

**Author`s Note:** It`s me! Eek, I`m so so so so sorry for not updating for months. I know it`s been a really long time, and I`m truly sorry for that. Full reasons at the bottom...

**Disclaime:** I don`t own.

``I feel so loved,`` Edward said pulling away from me, winking.

I laughed at him. ``Well then, weres my loving?`` I pouted.

He laughed at my face. ``Right here,`` he winked at me, kissing my pout away. ``You`re to cute for your own good, you know.``

I smiled at him. ``Oh, am I?`` I sat down at the table with my family, smiling at them. Everyone in the café slowly started talking again, when they noticed that the scene was finished.

I felt Edward sit down beside me. ``Yea, that`s right. You`re more than cute. You`re beautiful, gorgeous, and the love of my life.``

I turned to him and smiled. I was about to open my mouth to reply, when Emmett shouted out.

``MAN! You`re so whipped!`` Everyone laughed at him, while Rose slapped him across the back of his head. He turned and pouted at her, making the rest of us burst out laughing again.

We finished our `lunches` rather quickly, and was heading off to class sooner than I would like. Our last classes flew by fast. I went to the car without Daniel even talking to me once since lunch... Aren`t I lucky?

``Hey sister!`` I heard someone yell, so I turned around to see who called. I saw Daniel walking towards me. I groaned.

``Daniel,`` I said and started walking again. He followed me.

``Don`t you fucking walk away from me!`` He shouted at me. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

``What can I do for you, Daniel?`` I asked him trying to be as polite as I could, without sounding like a bitch.

``I want, you in my p-pants. That`s what you could do for m-me.`` He slurred. That`s when I smelt the alochol on his breath. I groaned. He was drunk.

``Daniel, you`re drunk.`` He stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

He nodded. ``You`re together again with the Anthony kid again.`` He asked, but it sounded more like a statment. ``I really don`t fucking like that. He gets on my nerves.``

I took another step back. The smell was really starting to bother me. I looked over, and noticed that we had drawn a crowd. I sighed.

``I never said that you had to like it, Daniel.`` I told him.

``Why won`t you go out with me?`` He asked me, taking two quick steps towards me. I jumped back.

I sighed loud enough that he could hear it. ``Because I don`t date drunks, Daniel.``

``I`ll sober up for you, baby.`` He said to me, reaching out to try and touch my arm. I jerked back.

I ran my hands through my hair. I looked up at him. ``No Daniel, you won`t. You`ll go to a party, and get drunk. I don`t want to date someone like that.``

``You don`t even fucking know me! So how would you know if I would or wouldn`t get drunk?`` He shouted at me, causing a few freshman girls trying to walk by to flinch. I smiled sadly at them.

I turned around and started walking towards the doors. I heard Daniel`s footsteps following me outside. Once I stepped outside, I took a deep breath. The fresh air smelled good.

``Because you`re just like every other guy in Highschool. I need someone that I can trust, and to tell you the truth, I can`t really trust you Daniel.`` I told him when I heard the door shut again behind me, and when I smelt the cheap alochol in the air.

I heard him grunt, closer to me than I thought. I turned around, not thinking he would be that close to me. When I did, I felt his lips mash against mine. I sighed, hating to pretend to have to be a weak human, when all I wanted to do was smash his brains in.

Suddenly, I felt him being ripped away, I inwardly smiled. I noticed Jasper standing there, going all `big brother` on Daniel.

``You do know, that I have every right to kick your brains in, Daniel.`` Jasper sneered at him.

Daniel stood up, looking like he was about to punch my brother. ``Like hell,`` he spat.

``Oh, I do. Why the hell were you kissing my sister?`` Jasper pushed Daniel up against the wall by his shirt. ``Would you mind telling me that, boy?``

He smirked. ``Because she wanted me to.``

I laughed. ``Like hell I did, Daniel. I have a fucking boyfriend, who isn`t you.``

I smiled, when I saw Edward step into sight, along with Emmett. Edward looked over at me and winked. He turned back to Daniel, glaring.

``Mind telling me why, you were trying to feel up my girlfriend too?`` Edward asked, stepping into flanks beside Jasper.

I saw Daniel look over at me. ``Cause she loves me, just admit it darling.`` He winked at me.

I gasped, trying to play the human as much as possible. I have to remember to thanks Alice later... ``Oh, I don`t, because I don`t love you, you ass. Get this through your mind. I. Love. Anthony.``

Edward turned around to face me, with a look of shock on his face. ``You do?`` He stepped away from Daniel, towards me.

I nodded, ``I do.`` He reached me, and wrapped me in a hug. ``Though, I did want to tell you differently...``

He took my face between his hands. ``Well, for all that it matters, I. Love. You. Too.`` He kissed me.

I pulled away, when I heard clapping. I turned around, and noticed that the crowd that was with us inside, had followed us outside. Dang teenagers.

I looked back at Edward, and smiled. He smiled back at me. We were lost in our own little world... Then I heard Daniel talk.

``Oh, look at the happy couple.`` He said, breaking us from our daze.

I sighed and looked over at him. ``You know what, Daniel? You`re really starting to piss me off. I really think that I should let my brother beat the crap out off you. Maybe you might take the hint.`` I glared at him, taking Edward`s hand in mine. ``I don`t want you, nor do I need you.``

``I`m pretty sure that you`ll realize it soon enough. Every girl wants a piece of me.`` He winked at a group of girls that was watching, to his left.

I turned to the crowd. ``Alright, are there any girls here that want a piece of Daniel? If so, please raise your hand.`` I shouted at them. No one moved. I`m sire that you could have heard a pin drop. I turned back around to face Daniel, who was still being held up against the wall by Jasper. ``Well, looks like no one wants you. Whatcha going to do now?``

``Have sex with you,`` he said, going into swing at Jasper.

Jasper ducked, causing Daniel to bunch the wall beside him. Everyone laughed when he fell to the ground, holding his hand and crying like a baby.

``Aw, poor baby. Want me to help you take the mind off of your pain?`` I said, walking towards him, crouching down to his level.

He looked up at me, leaning in for a kiss. I took this as a yes, and punched him in the gut. Not full force, but strong enough to leave him winded as if a human did punch him.

``Next time, I won`t hold my brother, my boyfriend and his friends from kicking you`re ass. Got it?`` I asked him, and he nodded. ``Good.`` I stood back up, and walked towards Edward again, grabbing his hand and turned around to leave. The crowd broke apart so we could walk through, but just as we got to the edge, I stopped and turned back around. ``Oh, Daniel?`` He looked up. ``Have a nice life.``

-

-

``BELLA! That was amazing today!`` Emmett shouted when we got home. ``Man, I wish that I could have beaten his ass, making him bleed.``

I laughed at my brother. ``Next time, Emmett. Next time.``

``What makes you think there`s going to be a next time, love?`` Edward asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

He pulled me onto his lap as I opened my mouth. ``Because Alice already saw it happening, in about two weeks.`` I smiled. ``And, I did promise Daniel that the next time he tried, I wouldn`t hold my brother, my boyfriend and his friends back from beating him, you know.``

Emmett smiled. ``Sweet!`` He shouted. We all just laughed at him.

Alice came bouncing into the room then, followed by Jasper. ``Oh, don`t worry Emmett. There are several more times before the year is finished. I can tell you that. He`s going to be doing it at least once, every two weeks.``

Emmett`s smile just got bigger. Edward groaned behind me.

``Does this mean, that I can beat him up a lot now?`` Emmett asked. ``I mean, it`s not like he`s going to be getting any action from Bells. She gets all she needs from Eddie over there.`` He winked at us.

I groaned. ``Emmett, keep your thoughts to yourself, won`t you?``

I felt Edward laugh beneath me. ``How about, Emmett, don`t think those things around Edward, and don`t voice them at all?`` Edward tried mimik my voice, causing everyone to laugh. I could even hear Esme and Carlisle laughing upstairs.

``Wow Edward. Is that what I sound like to you?`` I asked him, turning my face around to face him.

`He looked back at me. ``NO! Not at all. I just can`t copy your voice, love. It`s too beautiful.``

``Wow, you`re whipped man.`` Emmett joked from across the room. Edward threw a pillow across the room, missing Emmett and hitting Alice instead.

Let`s just say, that we had a mess to clean up later. A lot of feathers at that...

-

-

**Author`s Note:** Okay, so I know it`s not my normal length. I`m truly sorry about that. But, I hit a writer`s block, and then life got in the way. With me trying to keep my grades up, dance, and then Christmas, and then exams, I haven`t really had time to myself. This semester will be going by hopefully a lot smoother than this past one. Keep you`re fingers crossed though!

Oh, and I`ll try to update my other stories as soon as possible. I don`t know when I`ll be able to though... It took me awhile to just write this one...

Again, I`m truly sorry about the huge wait!


	15. Apologizing?

**Author's Note: ** I terribly sorry, for the long wait between updates. I haven't found the time to write lately, and it's quite depressing. I've had a bunch of story ideas running through my head lately, and I just want to get them down, but first I need to finish the two stories I have going, before I can start on anything new! Though, I have been playing with the idea lately of writing my own story. Maybe one day...

Though, I have some sad news. This is the last chapter, for this story. My heart isn't really in this anymore, and though this was one of my favourites when I begun, I don't want to ruin it, but carrying it out too long. I need to end this, and do my story some justice. I may come back, and do some outtakes or something, if anyone wants.

Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter! I'm sorry for such a long period of waiting, and hope you'll all forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Stephenie Meyer does.

"Marie! I can't believe that it's already here! It seems like just yesterday, you were the new girl, and I wanted to be friends with you! I can't believe this year flew by so fast." A mess of black hair said, as I cleaned out my locker.

I laughed. "It's only summer holiday, and then we're going to be back for senior year. Plus, you're dating my brother, so it's not like you're not going to see me this summer." I played along with Alice, because there were a bunch of people cleaning out their lockers, near mine.

She sighed. "I know, I know! But I can't believe that this year just, flew by. I can't wait for next year! It's going to be great, and the fact that Daniel won't be here, is even better." She winked at me, and I heard a couple of the kids near us, chuckle.

Daniel got into some trouble, towards the begining of June. He came to school drunk, and raped a girl under the bleachers. He thought that it was me, and went crazy. The girl pressed charges, and won. Now Daniel has to go to a military school somewhere in Texas.

"Yeah. He should have fun in Texas..." I said. I looked at my locker, making sure that I had everything, before shutting it and turning towards Alice. "Ready to start our amazing summer?"

"Heck yes!" Alice started to skip towards the door. I laughed, and followed behind her at a much slower pace. People kept stopping me in the hallway, asking me to sign their yearbook. I smiled, wrote something quick and cute like,

_'I had fun getting to know you this year!_

_you rock, so don't change!_

_see you next year,_

_senior year! _

_Marie._

_xoxo'_

They were all basically along the same lines. Everyone thought it was great, smiled and then turn to someone else, getting them to sign it as well.

I finally reached the doors, pushed them open and stepped outside. I noticed my family across the parking lot, near the cars. I started to head towards them.

"Marie!" Someone behind me shouted. I turned around, and noticed that it was Daniel.

He had cut his hair, to just about his scalp. He was wearing what I guessed would be his military uniform. He jogged quickly to me.

"Yes?" I asked him, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than we already had. Well, he, more than we.

He looked down once he reached me. "Look, I just want to apologize for what I've done this year." He looked up, and I noticed that he was sober.

"Apologize? I don't think it's me that you need to apologize too Daniel." I remarked.

He flinched. "I already apologized to Amanda..." he trailed off. "I'm taking therapy lessons, and I've been clean for three weeks now." He smiled a small smile.

"That's great, but that has nothing to do with me Daniel." I said, turning around to head back towards my family.

"Marie, I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you since you arrived. I treated you like a piece of meat, and you don't deserve that! I was acting like a douche, and for that, I'm sorry." He said.

By the time I had turned back around to see him, he was no were in sight.

I started walking back towards my family, noticing all the odd looks on their face.

I shrugged. "Daniel apologized to me..."

"Good. He should have! I think my knuckles were permantely blue from December to March." Emmett said. "Though, they did make for some good war stories." He winked.

Alice had used blue ink to make his, Jasper's and sometimes, Edward's knuckles blue. Around March, Daniel started to stop his weekly attack, but it showed he was planning something big, though he did it too the wrong person. Esme and Carlisle got a kick out of what was happening, and never tried to stop us once the whole year. They even said that we can come back next year, and act as our counterparts, again.

"Can you believe that this year is over?" Rose asked, pretending to wipe a tear away.

We all said no, shacking our heads, or in Emmett's case, actually shouting 'NO!' which frightened a couple of near by freshman.

"Well, we always have next year to look forward too! And, this amazing summer ahead of us!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone nooded. "Yeah, let's look forward to the future! Not dwell on the past!" Alice said, hopping into the car. "Now, let's get this party on the road! Let's go shopping!"

**Author's Note: **You could probably tell that my heart isn't in this story anymore. And for that, I'm truely, sorry. I just can't really come up with anything else. I may come back to this, and add some things, or if someone asks me, I may write other point of fews, or something on the side, that goes along with this story. Messgae me if you want anything like that.

Now, for that last time ever for this story right now,

Review!


End file.
